Racar "The Reaper" Fyreblood
'History' Racar is a half-elf born to an elven father and a human mother. His mother died when he was born and he was taken in by his father with his half brother Inash Sr.. Racar's father was a sorcerer whose only goal was to gain power, the same for his two sons. His fathers goal was cut short in the creation of a spell now known as the shadowflame bomb that Racar has perfected. His father was creating the spell along with many of his followers and his two sons were in the room, the bomb grew way too large and exploded. Racar and Inash were long gone when they knew their father was about to perish. The two brothers practiced their sorcery together for many years until they considered themselves good enough to carry on their father's work. They were both just as reckless seeing as they had no master and learned from old scrolls and tomes alone. Racar's father left his two sons a massive ancient scroll of sorcery left on Azeroth by a demon warlock named Nagan. Inash never really messed with such dark magics and prefered those of a normal arcanist(he learned from seeing his father blow himself and his followers up), but Racar's pursuit and love of power led him to deeply study the scroll and eventually become a warlock and follower of this Nagan. Inash eventually met a woman and fell in love, a thing Racar would never know towards women. The couple had three sons each only a decade apart, Inash jr., Garisa, and Eionk. Inash was the only one of the sons who followed his father into sorcery. During Racar's studying of Nagan's scroll he began to hear the Eredar's voice within his head. Racar was taught even more by these voices and eventually was completely corrupted. After the voices started he would dissapear for months at a time. When he returned to his brother he was driven to madness with a decayed new form and easily killed his brother with the shadowflame bomb for no apparent reason. His only piece of his brother's memory is sitting in his pocket as a soul shard. After killing his brother Racar went missing and has just now re-emerged more crazed, dark, and powerful than ever. Return: When Racar came out of his meditation/hiding he joined the Circle of Sinners to possibly aquire magical artifacts of power. When he joined he met Dethecus the Nathrezim, they both had the goal of taking the Skull of Gul'dan for their own uses so they became allies. When at Gregenath's hide out in Feralas with the other sinners Racar and Dethecus took a trip to Mannoroc Coven. The Warlock and Dread Lord were greeted without hostility from the demons, Racar had a devious and brilliant plan. With pure confidence Racar confronted Azrethoc the demon in command of the forces at Mannoroc Coven. The Warlock did battle with the demon eventually enslaving him. Racar's pursuit of power led him to drain the doomlords life and soul giving him the attributes of the demon. He grew in size and strength, along with that he gained increased control over demons, two horns emerged from his head, and even greater control over fel magic. Dethecus and Racar now control several hundred demons and seek to expand to possibly bring the world to its knees. Racar's main concern now is to bring his master Nagan into the world by the instructions of the scroll. 'S.I.I. ' As the horde and Alliance forces moved into the Dragonblight, Racar needed a way to aquire power, but legally. Racar met up with the orc Morgur, and the Tauren Shadow Hunter Burgoh. Together the trio formed S.I.I. Burgoh as chief distrubuter and researcher, Racar as facilitator, front man, and chief farmer, Morgur was just there. Racar used the company to purchase land, lay low, he gained the trust of commanders and even that of High Lord Tirion Fordring, and most importantly he had a large base of people that will take whatever he gives them, his motives are unexplained. S.I.I.'s main product is the selling of herbs known as weed, or felweed their biggest hits are Shadowmoon Kush and Echo. No one other than Racar and his servants knows where the product is grown. Other than that S.I.I. supplies the Valiance Expedition and the Warsong Offensive with a great deal of medical supplies, bringing in plenty of profit. A few weeks after Mr. Nagan's banishment from Alliance and Argent camps, he made a deal with Grizzlow. The goblin and decieving business man merged companies, along with several other disclosed deals. S.I.I. is now on the path to become an arms manufacturer. 'Ebon Blade ' In Racar's need for recruitment, new business life, Hate for the Scourge and pure love for mischief he met with Doom-Commander Salen and joined the Ebon Blade. When he first entered he was watched carefully and definately not trusted, but as time went on he played key roles in battle, especially in the siege of Naxxramas where he had the killing blows on Thaddius, Anub'rekhan, and some other fat fuck he doesn't remember. Racar even had come to fight with Maexxena for a short time one on one and live through the queen spider's bite. After she was slain he had S.I.I.'s newest product Ultima-anti to treat both poison and Venomous bites. Racar's main goal was revealed a few weeks ago. Doom-Commander Salen allowed Racar to train a pack of felhounds for the Ebon Blade. Over a period of a month, Racar's hounds had grown from the normal size to the size of a bear full of the ley line's power. Currently Racar has been laying very low. 'Induction to the Legion ' After Naxxramas had fallen, Racar went back to his lands in Desolace for a break of the dragon wastes. Racar and a small party of cultists went to Felwood for no purpose whatsoever, and they were met by the Dreadlord's Dethecus and Natir, and the Eredar Sorceress Ithrythra. Racar and Dethecus had an arguement over who was more powerful but nothing was done. Ithrythra and Racar quickly got on good terms and began work in Desolace. Mines that were taken over by Racar a few months back are now being cleared so that Fel-cannons, metal fortifications and other supplies can be made. The two discussed many plans for Desolace and rallied more to the cause. Racar took Ithrythra and his most trusted cultist, Trechar to the Azure Dragonshrine. The dogs had fully grown to the size of bears. In happiness Ithrythra and Racar drained a lot of energy from the shrine. Ithrythra took much more power to herself than Racar. Racar decided it would be smart to charge up his Demon Seed (different one and different story) and the Sceptre of Light, these two artifacts now are boosted in power. But the day was not completely smooth, after gaining their new powers Racar and Ithrythra teamed up to fight Vendesa, Gregenath and Faust. The duo returned to Thunder Axe Fortress and had a talk with Racar's master, Lord Nagan. Ithrythra and Nagan had words, afterwards Racar was brought officially into the Legion and Shadow Council with high ranking with Ithrythra as his new teacher in spells. Racar then working on his magical ability once again outside of his normal Fel-sworn combat techniques. The Taking of Desolace and Dawn of the Fourth Shadow Lord After many months of planning Racar and Ithrythra prepared for the battle for Nijel's point to begin conquering Desolace. The battle was perfectly planned out by Racar and his lieutenants, the Alliance were taken by complete surprise, however they held up quite a bit of resistance. The city was first bombed and pulverized by Infernal rain. And out of no where the terrified Kal'dorei, humans, and dwarves were met by Hatefury shadowstalkers led by Prince Kellen, being ripped to nothing. After the surprise attacks, the alliance had gotten in order, and Racar gave the order to march on the enemy. The alliance had the advantage of the high ground, but the ferocity of the felsworn combined with Racar and Ithrythra's magic they eventually got past the cannon and sentinel firing squads. After the front lines were taken out, warlocks advanced to take the lower parts of the mountainous town, including the moonwell, which gave the Alliance such durability. Soon afterwards, a final stand was made in the inn, the town's military commander, a priestess Lyndia, a demon hunter, scarlet priest, and a group of dryads led the remaining townsfolk in their resistance to guard themselves and the children. After a few minutes, the Alliance's combattants were either slaughtered or being dumped into the corrupted moonwell for conversion, the Kal'dorei priestess Lyndia was even converted. Those too wounded to be of any use were sucked of their souls for harvesting. And the children of the town were lined up like animals to be dumped into the moonwell that now spewed waters of corruption. The next morning with the scepter of light, Racar marched the army on The trollish village of Desolace. The battle was fierce and bloody. But in the end, Racar won with his superior units and preparation. Racar destroyed the Horde forces, including their champion, beat off Landslide along with his giants, and even made Shandris Feathermoon lead her forces to retreat. After the town was taken, Racar was promoted to the level of Doom Lord within the legion for officially beginning the next invasion. As time went on Desolace was fortified, but a demon hunter by the name of Morleru was building an army of rogue demons in the forests to the north. Morleru led an attack on Jaedenar. Racar led a battalion of his forces to intercept the traitors but they were too late to break past the enemy forces. After Racar's retreat Fel'dan was slain. Some wonder if Racar wanted that, because he was promoted to Shadow Lord afterwards. With Racar in his new position he prepared his forces at the northern borders of Desolace. Racar led demons and orcs charging into the Charred vale against night elves and Tauren. After a long battle the charred Vale was taken. Racar had the new land forified and deemed it the New Dark Horde under the rule of Warchief Grathorm. Soon after minor advancements were made. Racar then ventured to Blackrock mountain to meet Seraphis Moonshadow, he then made an alliance to form s Coalition. With his new allies he joined in to defend the black dragons from the unexpected Riordian and other beings of Azeroth. Old enemies and allies were encountered like Gregenath, Malorna, Morleru, Garel, and Salemtharial. Eventually Nefarian and Racar fell from the mountain's peek. Nefarian died, but Racar was alive. A few days later, Racar went to the pools that the wyrm fell into and siphoned the energies from the tear of Nelthafion that surrounded the pools. This power was new to Racar, he was stronger than ever. With this new magic, Racar went to the Badlands to practice the Black flame bomb for two months. Afterwards, Racar went to the blasted lands to meet back with Ithrythra. Afterwards he went to the Swamp of Sorrows to Stonard. With a squad of cultists they created a Black Flame Bomb, and dropped it on the town. Everyone was killed in the horde settlement. Racar walked into the now barren place and took a floating shard of black souls. Racar then went to Stonetalon with the Dawn of Ruin, and led a fierce attack that ultimately destroyed the horde town. He was met by avatar's of Vendesa and finally defeated them. Racar decided he had to remain immortal, and eternal as Vendesa. Ascension Racar had a new mentality, seeing himself as a God was finally coming true. His magical powers were at their peak, and he felt the need to rid himself of wordly constraints. Racar took his daughter Kafi'li to Nijel's point, he gathered his most trusted cultists around the corrupt moonwell and did a ritual including the souls from Stonard to power it. In the end, his body had dissapeared and become purely arcane. He enchanted the shadows so that they were the only place in which his essence could dwell. He had become the first of his kind. His shadow magic: unmatched. Racar could now project energies from his massive mana pool through any shadow his form has passed over and enchanted. He rarely takes his humanoid form under illusion now. The End of the Invasion Racar had become bored of the demonic lifestyle, and felt himself far more advanced. He traveled to Hellfire Peninsula and met with Doom Lord Kazzack. After a short discussion, Kazzack granted the shadow lord thirty thousand more greater demons for his invasion. A few weeks later, Racar marched on the barrens, running over the crossroads. The next day, he took southern Durotar. Orgrimmar's people were left behind their walls, having to call aid from the Grand Magister, all orcish clans, and even the Night Elves. When Racar had his army march, the earth shook. The walls were breached and the demons caused chaos running within the city, freely. During the battle, Racar had his children assassins murder all of the orcish members of the shadow council that were loyal to the demons, so that he could take his place as the final shadow lord. Racar faked his death at the hands of the Grand Magister and one of his Titan devices. Racar then began using his own form to accumulate the black flame bomb once again, over tens of thousands of demons and soldiers fighting in Durotar, including his own master Nagan, and High Lord Kruul. Racar dropped the bomb, slaying all of the demons, but the Grand Magister paid the ultimate price to save the mortal army. The shard of demon souls was the result of the battle, and Racar's goal all along. Racar now has gone down in history for being the only mortal to use the legion as a pawn successfully, before drifting into the shadows so that he may gather his strength and plot further. Personality: Racar was once a normal child with the only differences being his creativity and lust for power. Now he is crazed, rude, destructive, dishonorable, and his only wish is to watch the world burn from a flame he sparks. Goals: - Join the Shadow Council as a High Cultist and Grand Warlock - Form his very own cult - Bring the Legion into Azeroth again - Perfect his spells - Surpass Gul'dan - Never Die - Become a God - Set the world on fire and watch it burn to ash. -Have a legion of Succubus whores. - to become Overlord of the Shadow Council Interests other than power: - Sexual intercourse with Eredar women and Concubines - Turning his staff into a guitar with fel energy and shredding - Assassin on the side - Traveling Fighting style Racar uses whatever is around him to his advantage like the environment, demons, enemy weaknesses, and anything he can use to take a shot for him. He is very skilled in command tactics and creating pure destruction with his command over curses, shadow, demons, and flame. Racar prefers to fight in a place of his choosing, he is good at setting traps. Once fighting he will weaken whomever he fights with a devastating blow of shadow magic after cursing and weakening the opponents body mind and soul and then drain their soul as he laughs. If the opponent is strong he will not joke around but will pull out all the stops including his drake, powerful destructive spells, ice, arcane and the summoning of demons he may not even be able to control. Signature move: Shadowbolts and the summoning of shadowlighting for long precise and quick damage, Shadowflame for medium range and AoE attacks, he calls upon the power of the doomguard he absorbed for demon control and physical encounters (this lasts a short time), but most times he leaves the fighting to his drake, demons, and others at his command as he stands back from afar. Ultimate move: Shadowflame Bomb. This spell is a powerful shadowbolt filled with energy and when it touches its target it explodes a large blast of Shadowflame killing, ruining or burning anything it touches. Racar can do a small but powerful one himself that will explode a span of about 20-30 feet burning everything the initial bolt does not hit and destroy. With a group of cultists a much larger bomb can be created and detonated to crush and burn larger spans of space atleast 100 feet. This spell is very draining when frequently used Physical Power: Proficient (65/100) when he calls upon the power of the demon inside him (100/100)... Magical Power: Expert. (80-100/100)... Physical Defense: Fair (50/100) When his demon is called upon (100/100)... Magical Defense: Great against shadow, flame, and curses (100/100) Fairly good against other forms of magic (75/100)... Knowledge: Expert on artifacts, demons, and spells and a very very devious creative/destructive mind (100/100)... Rune-useage: Only when reading (30/100)... Magic-useage: Frequent (100/100)... Melee-useage: Rare to use his staff in normal form(20/100)... When in demonic form (80/100)... Ranged-useage: none. (0/100) 'Feats of Strength ' - Claimed a small army of cultists and demons. -Took over most of Desolace - Formed S.I.I. -Took Moa'ki harbor as his beach home. - Rose a fel drake (with help) - Married one of his concubines Selxia - Reunited the Satyr princes to his cause - Claimed the Sceptre of Light - Claimed the Hand of Iruxos and opened the demonic portals of Mannoroc Coven - Claimed a new demon seed and empowered it - Fought Maexxena alone for a brief time 'Appearance' Racar stands at a height taller than most elves. He is frequently mistaken for forsaken due to his ghastly face, pale and sickly skin, sickening breath, and yellow eyes. He is decayed but oddly enough he does not look extremely fragile but just putrid. Category:Characters